


Livestream

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Misha Collins and Danneel Ackles are Friends, Multimedia, Outing, Polyamory, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Top Castiel, Webcams, livestream, meetings, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Misha accidentally leaves his webcam on after a livestream. The viewing audience in cyberspace gets Cockles confirmation and a bit of a sexy show.





	1. The Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fantasy. I would never condone recording or broadcasting someone without their consent.

Misha had his laptop set up on his desk for a quick livestream to his “minions.” Just a quick musing, freeform poetry. He wished them a goodnight and thought he’d ended the transmission. Jensen came into the frame, casually dressed in a tee and sweats.

 

“All done, man?” He asked as he handed Misha a glass of wine. They knocked back beer at his trailer, wine at Misha’s. It was nice to relax after filming and they could either crash on the lot or wait for a ride.

 

“Yes. Thank you,” Misha accepted. He sipped the white and leaned back against Jensen’s torso. Jensen set down his glass and started working Misha’s shoulders with his hands. “That’s nice.”

 

“Yeah?” Jensen leaned down to kiss his temple, both men unaware the webcam was still on. “Come ‘ere.” He helped Misha up and they settled on the small sectional. 

 

Jensen laid across it with Misha perpendicular on the chaise, resting back on Jensen’s chest. After a few caresses, Misha turned so Jensen could lean down for a kiss. Cockles was just confirmed for roughly three thousand viewers.

 

One kiss led to several deeper, lingering ones. They changed positions again with Misha on his back and Jensen on top of him. Jensen’s hand went up under Misha’s shirt, revealing the hard V of his hipbone above his pants. “Mmm...do I get a full body massage?” Misha leered.

 

“You angling for a ‘happy ending’, babe?” Jensen’s mouth dropped to Misha’s neck. Somewhere in cyberspace the viewership had nearly tripled. Hundreds of comments read, “BABE??!”

 

Jensen shed his tee and helped Misha out of his. He kissed down Misha’s chest and torso. His face went out of frame when he got to the waistband of Misha’s running pants. Judging by the look on Misha’s face and and the sounds he was making, viewers knew exactly what Jensen was doing. 

 

Soon Jensen came back up and gave a sloppy kiss to Misha. He started rocking on top of Misha, just a hint of Jensen’s bare ass in the frame. “Oh yeah, Mish. God, you feel good.”

 

“Faster?”

 

“Yeah. Almost there.”

 

“Me too. Oh fuck! Ohhh…” Misha’s head rolled back with his mouth open. Jensen’s jaw dropped as well as he huffed along with his final thrusts. His head dropped to Misha’s shoulder. 

 

“I dunno about you, but I’m feelin’ pretty happy,” Jensen drawled. Misha laughed.

 

“Much better than wine,” Misha agreed.

 

“Shit. We gotta clean up. If I use my my shirt, you got a clean one I can borrow?”

 

“Yeah. There’s a couple in my bag. Do we have to move yet?”

 

Jensen’s arm moved around then he sat up on the sofa. “Think you can make it to my trailer? Got a big comfy bed.” He nudged Misha.

 

“Yeah. Let me call Vic and tell her I’m crashing with you tonight. I was already too beat to drive.” Misha searched around for his phone. “Hey. Just wanted to let you know I’ll be with my cuddle buddy tonight?” Jensen made a face at him.

 

“Hey, Vic. Guess the old man can’t handle a round with me like he used to,” Jensen teased. “Hey, still cool for JJ to come run around with your rugrats Thursday? Awesome.” Jensen went to look for the promised shirt.

 

“Goodnight, Vic. Love you.” Misha swiped his phone off. “What’s Thursday?”

 

“Dee’s coming up for a quick re-shoot. She’s leaving the twins with her mom and your wife said she’d take JJ for a couple hours.”

 

“That’s  _ this  _ Thursday?” Misha opened his phone again. “There it is. Text from Dani. I’m supposed to have lunch with her before she’s on set. Will you be free?”

 

“Nah. Gotta be on location right after her scene. You two can gossip about me all you want.”

 

“We don’t  _ gossip _ . We brag about our greatest conquest, which happens to be a mutual acquaintance.”

 

“Mutual acquaintance? I see how it is. Practically married to a guy…” Jensen rolled his eyes and handed Misha his shirt.

 

Misha threw his arms around Jensen and gave him a wet smack of a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, you know we love you.”

 

“Yeah, love you, too.” Jensen tilted his head on Misha’s. “Ready to go?”

 

They retired to Jensen’s trailer for the night, phones off, blissfully unaware of the media storm brewing around them.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha face the fallout of their accidental sex tape.

Jensen pulled away from Misha’s nocturnal death grip when his alarm went off. He stumbled to the small bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He returned to tag Misha’s leg so he’d know it was his turn. Jensen ambled to the kitchenette to start some coffee. A hard pounding on his trailer door startled him.

 

“Where’s your phone?” Jared asked as he barged past Jensen.

 

“By the bed. I dunno. The fuck, Jay? Been awake for like two minutes.” Jensen rubbed his eyes. His hair was sticking up and he was usually groggy before his caffeine fix.

 

Jared ran both hands through his hair and paced. “Everybody’s been trying to reach you! Your sex tape, which I’ve been tagged in about a hundred times by the way, is blowing up on Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, Insta, Twitter...TMZ is running with it!”

 

Jensen put up a hand. “Sex tape? You know I don’t do that kinky shit.”

 

“Not on purpose. Misha’s webcam caught everything that happened after he thought he signed off. Facebook took down the original but it’s out there.”

 

“Morning, Jay,” Misha mumbled. He flopped down in one of the club chairs to wait for coffee.

 

“Misha, did you turn your phone off last night?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah. Called Vicki and came back here to sleep. What’s wrong?” Misha felt suddenly more alert.

 

Jared opened his phone and handed it to Jensen, who in turn knelt beside Misha so they could watch together. Both men tensed with the more they saw. When it was over Misha stormed back to the bedroom to retrieve their phones. 

 

Jensen saw the multiple missed calls, including some from his family. His other social media notifications were exponentially higher than usual. He had to call Danneel first.

 

_ “You turned your phone off, didn’t you?” _

 

“Yeah, I did. I was going straight to bed. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

 

_ “I’m not mad. Just...I’ve been dealing with all the phone calls and people calling you a cheater and...and worse...how’s Misha doing? Is he still there with you?” _

 

“He’s here. We’re both pretty shocked. We’ll probably be tied up in meetings all day over this.”

 

_ “I know. I managed to calm down family and friends. Gen is here with me. We’ll get through this. Hey, I love you both.” _

 

“Love you too, Dee.” Jensen hung up and turned to see Misha scrolling through his phone. Silent tears were streaming down his face. “Mish?”

 

“So far the nicest thing I’ve been called is a homewrecker. And  _ that _ was by the bibros who already hate me.” 

 

Jensen took Misha’s phone away. “Don’t. Okay? If people watched the whole thing they saw that we love each other and that our wives support us.”

 

Misha’s eyes widened in horror. “Fuck! You weren’t out. I outed you. God, Jens, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jared had been quiet. He couldn’t just sit there and watch people he cared about get hurt. He turned on his phone and hit record.

 

“Hey, it’s me, Jared Padalecki. If you haven’t seen the video, you’ve at least heard about it. Some of you with open minds and open hearts have shown nothing but support and love. And some of you…” Jared shook his head and cleared his throat before his voice could break. “Some of you have said some pretty hurtful things about my best...no...my  _ brothers _ , and it’s breaking my heart for them. I  _ love _ our SPN family. So please, hold your judgement till you know the whole story.”

 

Jared turned to Jensen and Misha. “I’m gonna post this after I show it to PR. You guys should prepare a statement or something. You need anything before I go?”

 

The two men shook their heads and stood to hug the big guy. Jensen locked the door behind him and poured their coffee. “I’ll come out, Mish. Officially. I planned on doing it if they made Dean and Cas a thing on the show. You know, bi guy plays bi guy? I’m more concerned about the shit people are posting about you. You don’t deserve any of it.” Jensen reached for Misha’s free hand.

 

“Our kids...what about the other kids’ parents? We knew we’d have to explain to them someday but they’re just  _ babies. _ ”

 

“Hey, we’ll deal. They understand same sex relationships. They understand marriage. We just tell them we’re kinda married too so it’s okay to kiss and say we love each other. And it’s only okay because Dee and Vic said so.”

 

“Vicki will probably be the best to explain it.” Misha laughed dryly. “Children can grasp a concept that the adult population can’t.”

 

“JJ grasps a fucking iPhone better than me. I take it out of the box, charge it, lose it, then she says, ‘here, Daddy’. Hands me the damn thing fully loaded.” Jensen fished for a real smile from Misha.

 

“You fucker. I’m trying to mope over here,” Misha  _ did _ smile for him. 

 

“Suck it up. I wanna do a video, too. Just need a five year-old…”

 

“Stop. Okay. You made me feel better.” Misha came around to Jensen’s side of the island and put his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen set his phone up so he wouldn’t have to hold it.

 

“Hi, I’m Jensen. This devastatingly handsome actor is Misha Collins. It’s come to our attention that a very private, and very personal moment was accidentally shared on social media. Neither of us is going to claim that it was faked or staged or was two lookalikes. Neither of us were drugged or otherwise incapacitated. I mean, half a glass of wine? I ain’t no lightweight. What happened was between two consenting adults who are involved in a long-term polyamorous relationship. Mish? Care to explain?”

 

“Oh me? Okay. Polyamory is when you can be in more than one committed, loving, very authentic relationship at the same time. We love our wives and our families. With the support from the amazing partners in our lives we are able to also nurture and grow the affection between us.”

 

“So if you commented something like Misha ‘turned me gay’, that ain’t how it works. I’m bisexual and that’s a part of what makes me who I am no matter who my partner is. I’m not ashamed of it, and I’m not ashamed of my relationship with Misha. I’m a private person. I wanted to be the one to decide if and when to share something this personal with our fans. But...that cat’s outta the bag.” Jensen smirked. “Anything you wanna add?”

 

“Ummm...thank you for the messages of support. No, we don’t know if this will lead to Dean and Castiel becoming a couple on the show. We ask that you respect our families and close friends. I think that’s it.”

 

Jensen kept heart eyes on Misha the whole time he was speaking. “Yeah. That’s it. Bye.” He fumbled with his phone a couple times to turn off the recording and double check it. “Alright show me how to email this to my publicist.” Misha took the phone and sent a copy to his as well.

 

“We should probably get dressed,” Misha suggested.

 

“Yeah. May as well lube up good for the ass reaming we’re gonna get from the execs while we’re at it.” Jensen nudged his shoulder. He gave Misha a quick peck on the lips. “We’re gonna be okay, babe.”

 

“I believe you, Jens.”


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powers that be decide how to respond to the tape

Filming went mostly according to schedule. Jensen and Misha were told there would be a meeting at the production offices in Vancouver later that day. A couple people were flying up from Warner Brothers in L.A. The mood was heavier on set instead of the usual laughter and antics.

 

“I saw the video,” Alex quietly told Misha as they waited for a reset. “You really love each other, huh?”

 

“Yes we do,” Misha answered with a thin smile.

 

“It’s kinda cool, you know? Everybody’s out there looking for the  _ one  _ and you guys were lucky enough to find two. That’s...that’s  _ magical _ shit, Misha.”

 

Misha swept Alex into a hug and almost cried happy tears on the young man’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

Jensen noticed and it warmed his heart, too. He liked the kid. He was a good fit with their crew family. He let them have their moment. He had Jared to lean on.

 

“No word yet on my response video. They keep a tight leash on me after some of my rants.” Jared checked his phone again. 

 

“Me and Mish recorded something. We sent it off. Probably gonna cover that in the meeting. They can’t fire us for having sex. We didn’t make a sex tape on purpose.”

 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s shoulder. “I mean, what  _ can _ they do? Nobody’s cheating. There’s no scandal. It’ll probably blow over in a week when there’s better celebrity gossip.”

 

“Yeah. Still ain’t looking forward to it.”

 

***

 

“Don’t post the video. We should keep things quiet, maybe keep you two from being seen together in public for awhile. We can work with Creation to screen the questions and tone down photo ops.”

 

Jensen looked over at Misha. “Fuck that. Keeping quiet now looks like we’re guilty of something. I think we should go overboard. Shove it down their throats till they’re sick of us.”

 

Misha decided to rephrase everything in a more sensible tone. “We have nothing to hide. What I think Jensen meant was that we will behave as any other on set couple. We will show appropriate levels of affection and not be concerned with the pictures that make it to social media. Our appearances at cons will be consistent with our previous behavior. What they’ll be ‘sick of’ will be just how normal we carry on our lives.”

 

“Yeah. What the wordsmith said,” Jensen agreed. “My wife has plans with Misha on Thursday. Our kids have a playdate.”

 

Robert Singer and Andrew Dabb were sitting in on the meeting and quietly conversing at the other end of the table. “How long has this relationship been going on?” Bob asked.

 

“I dunno. Six, seven years now,” Jensen replied.

 

“Well it hasn’t affected your work other than the chemistry between your characters. The subtext is damn near canon at this point,” Dabb added. “The fans are gonna demand more screen time with you two now that they know the actors are an item.”

 

“Don’t write in the Destiel stuff just because we’re together. If that's where the story goes...we’ll go.” Jensen argued.

 

“I agree. You didn’t cast Danneel as a love interest for Dean just because she’s his wife.” Misha pointed out.

 

“Look, we’ve been building this up for years. It’s been discussed as a possible endgame already,” said Dabb. 

 

“Fine. Now can we post the damn video?” Jensen was noticeably agitated. 

 

There was some murmuring amongst the powers that be. “We’ll work with you on a statement to release. No video.”

 

“Fair enough,” Misha agreed. 

 

***

 

They held hands as they left the production offices and climbed into the SUV Clif was driving. “How bad was it?” he asked.

 

“Could have gone worse,” Jensen admitted. 

 

“You know, Jared wanted me to drive you around with ‘Just Married’ on the back glass,” Clif joked.

 

“Hope you smacked him around a little. Jackass.” Jensen smiled, though. “We’re gonna be a little more open. Let ‘em take their pictures. It’ll get old soon enough.”

 

***

 

Danneel kept her lunch date with Misha. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You okay, Mish?”

 

“It’s an adjustment. It’s hard seeing some of the comments. I hate that you’ve been dragged into this,” he apologized.

 

She flopped down next to him in the booth and and took a selfie of them smiling. She typed something then showed Misha her phone.

 

_ Grabbing a quick bite with my ‘sister wife’ Misha <3 <3 _ she posted on Instagram then immediately linked it on Twitter. “There. Let the vultures suck on that!” She giggled then returned to her seat. 

 

They were both aware of cell phones snapping photos of them together, but remained calm and informal like they usually did. Danneel talked about her new role and the kids. She discussed her and Jensen still being interested in having dinner with Misha and Vicki. When it was time to go they embraced again. 

 

When Misha checked his phone in the car, Jensen had retweeted their picture with the caption, “loves of my life <3.”


	4. The Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first convention after the scandal

The first con after the sex tape was going to be a doozy. As promised, Misha and Jensen behaved as they usually did. There were hugs, lingering touches and glances, and laughs. Misha’s panel was carefully screened for questions regarding the video. He assumed Jensen and Jared’s would be as well. There was extra security hired for their photo ops in case some people got upset over their poses being turned down.

 

Jensen decided to appear at Saturday Night Special. It was a back-handed statement to choose to sing Bad Company’s  _ Feel Like Making Love _ . The fans could assume what they wanted. It was an awesome classic rock song and fit well with his voice. Misha sat it out.

 

It was well after midnight when Jensen came up to their room. “Hey, babe. You tired?” Misha asked.

 

“Missed a good show. Ready to take a hot shower and crawl into bed. Care to join me?”

 

Misha hopped off the bed. “Would I turn down seeing you naked and wet?”

 

Jensen smirked and started peeling off clothes. “Yeah. Stupid question.” He went to the shower to get the water adjusted. Misha stepped in behind him and immediately went to work massaging his shoulders. “Any webcams I should know about?”

 

“Not unless you  _ want  _ to release an official Cockles sex tape. We could mass market it, sell it at merch tables…” Misha teased. He ran his fingers over tired muscles. Jensen turned to face him.

 

He tilted his head back under the spray and Misha lovingly worked shampoo through it. He loved the tender moments between them. The touches were soft as they bathed each other, slowly turning sensual. Lips came together before wet skin. 

 

Misha pressed Jensen against the tile. They were both hard. He could take them both in a soapy hand and finish them off but Jensen turned and pushed his ass back to slot Misha’s dick between his cheeks.

 

“Want you,”Jensen moaned. Misha rocked to slide his erection in the cleft. He backed up enough to slip a soapy finger to Jensen’s hole. It slid in easily from his position and relaxation from the hot water.

 

Misha kissed the back of his neck as he teased and fingered Jensen. “Just a sec, love.” He slid the glass door open and stepped out to get something from from the toiletry bag on the vanity. “Silicone lube.”

 

“Well Chuck bless Astroglide,” Jensen said. Misha’s body draped his back once more and two slick fingers pushed past his rim. He had both hands planted on the wall for support. His cock hung heavy between his legs and he would barely need some stimulation to come. 

 

Misha stretched him wider with a third finger, brushing him prostate but not actively seeking it. He could hear Jensen’s breath hitching. He pulled Jensen’s hips back a little further for better access before pushing his coated cock forward.

 

“Ohhh...fuck…” Jensen moaned. Misha kept one hand gripped on his hip and wrapped the other arm around his chest. He moved slowly, enjoying the glide in and out of Jensen’s heat. “Just like that, baby. Nice and slow.”

 

“Want to enjoy having you all to myself.” Misha growled into his ear. He kept his pace steady. Jensen pushed back to meet him. He couldn’t take the throbbing in his dick anymore so he dropped his hand from the tile to pump his shaft.

 

“Gonna come, Mish.”

 

“You want me to come inside you?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t stop.” Jensen bore down on Misha and milked the cum from his cock. He felt Misha twitch inside him. They took a moment to catch their breaths before Misha eased out. They cleaned each other up and exchanged loving kisses.

 

They didn’t bother with clothes after drying off. They slipped into bed together and Jensen fell asleep almost as soon as his head nestled against Misha’s chest. It would be time for breakfast and the Gold Sunday panel before he knew it.

 

***

 

“You ready for this?” Jared asked Jensen as they waited for their introductions.

 

Jensen sipped his coffee. “Fans were pretty awesome at the show last night. I think they’ll be chill.”

 

_ “Ladies and gentleman, two of the tallest men on television...Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!” _

 

The first few questions were easy. Jared fielded most of them since he was the talkative one. Their panel was almost over when someone asked if there was any truth to an LGBTQ on the  _ Wayward Sisters _ spin-off. Jared started to answer but Jensen put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a look and Jared understood.

 

“You know, I don’t think it’s been confirmed...but the network is really great about representation. As a bisexual man, visibility wasn’t really there when I was growing up. So it’s really important now. We’ve worked really hard to make all of you in our SPN family feel loved and supported and hopefully our show and our  _ wayward _ sister show do a good job of it.”

 

Jared pulled Jensen into a big hug. “Proud of you, brother.” He let him go and raised his mic. “Let’s show this guy some love!”

 

“Came out on my terms this time,” Jensen said with his mic covered.

 

***

 

“Dude! I can’t believe you fucking did that!” Richard came to hug Jensen. “Biggest balls in the building are swingin’ from this guy right here!” They were swarmed from their friends im the green room. Misha hung back with tears and a smile.

 

“You came out,” Misha said when Jensen went to him. They kissed openly.

 

“They killed the video. What’s a boy to do?” Jensen told him. “Think we’ll be asked to make out in half our photo ops?”

 

“We can politely turn them down.”

 

“Probably for the best.”

 

***

 

The J2 main panel was the last of the con weekend. Jensen and Misha managed to keep their ops playful, yet tasteful. Most of the fans wanted to hug Jensen and thank him for coming out. More than a few came out to him during autographs and he told them how proud he was of  _ them. _

 

The mood for their panel was electric. Almost everyone had heard through the grapevine that Jensen made a huge announcement in the Gold Panel. The fans cheered when they took the stage and Jared made light of it.

 

“So uh...Jensen...seen any good movies lately?” There was a collective groan and some laughter.

 

“Small indie film. Heard it got a lot of buzz on Twitter,” Jensen responded.

 

“Yeah, I heard something about that. Is it the one with the two really hot leads?”

 

Jensen cracked up. “I believe it was. The love scenes…” he shook his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Amazing on screen chemistry. Think they’ll make a sequel?”

 

“Nah. Hard to top that.” Jensen immediately turned red and covered his face. Jared exploded with laughter.

 

“That answers  _ that  _ question. Speaking of questions…” Jared pointed to stage right. The fan could barely get her question out from laughing so hard. 

 

They wrapped the con on a positive note. Misha came up on stage with the band and chants of “Kiss, kiss, kiss" went through the auditorium. So Jared kissed Misha on the cheek before playfully shoving him into Jensen. It was just a quick peck on the lips then they proceeded to sign the banners before going through the curtains.


End file.
